DressUp Time with Abby
by Larelles
Summary: Abby convinces Ziva to accompany her to a Goth club. Short little story about Ziva's 'concerns' -Oneshot- possibly more... NOT Femmeslash


**Hey all! I never really intended this to be a multi-chapter story, but if you really want I can extend it a bit :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS, any of the characters etc. **

Ziva surveyed herself in Abby's floor length mirror. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, what had possessed her to agree to wear this? In one word it was tight. Really tight. The black leather pants gripped Ziva's legs like Cling Wrap. The top was no better. A skimpy gothic style corset with red ribbon and chains attached. She internally slapped herself and glanced sceptically at the 3 inch stilettos next to the bed. When she agreed to go clubbing with Abby, she hadn't expected this. It was only when she arrived at Abby's house in jeans and a green blouse that she was informed that they were going to a Goth club and if she wore 'that' she would, as Abby said, 'Stick out like Barbie at a rock concert'.

'_These pants are going to be fun to get out of' _Ziva thought sarcastically. She tried to pinch the leather between her fingers but there was no slack at all to hold on to, _'Great'._

Suddenly a barrage of thumping hit Abby's bedroom door, 'Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! Are you dressed? How do you look? Does it fit?' Abby burst into the room without waiting for an answer, then squealed with delight when she saw Ziva.

'Ooooh! Ziva you look soooo pretty! The clothes fit really well!' she excitedly walked around Ziva in a circle and adjusted the top so it showed a little more chest. 'Ok well we're gonna have to do something about your hair 'cause you can't just wear it up like that! Oh! Maybe we can straighten it, it looks really good straightened!'

'Uh Abby…how many Caf-Pows have you had?' she said amusedly, watching Abby bounce around her.

'Oh you know…two or three…'

'Abby…'

'Okay, okay I had four but I'm ok! It's ok! Everything's ok! Now let's straighten your hair!'

As Abby ran into her bathroom to get the straightener, Ziva wondered if she wanted a hyperactive Abby holding a hot hair iron around her face. Not really, but she didn't think she really had a say in the matter. Abby dashed back out and plugged the straightener into the wall. She bounced on the balls of her feet to some unheard song, waiting for it to heat up.

'Oh Ziva! I just realised! You need make-up!' Ziva internally sighed, she had been hoping that Abby would have overlooked this in all her hyperactivness but she was sorely mistaken. Abby placed the straightener on the dresser and dashed back into the bathroom, coming back with her hands full with mascara, eyeliner and black lipstick.

'Um Abby I do not think I really need any make-up, I will be fine. Anyway the club will be dark so-' Ziva was cut off with Abby's excited voice.

'We're going to a club! Of course you'll need make-up!' she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world 'Ok you start straightening your hair and I'll do the make-up'

Ziva half heartedly picked up the straightener and started running it through her hair, while Abby happily set everything out, like a kid with Mom's make-up.

Half an hour later, Abby stood examining the new Goth Ziva with a big smile on her face. 'Oh I feel like a Mom sending her daughter to the Formal! Except this formal is...a little less formal!' she said jovially.

'Abby, I have two black eyes! I look like a Gander!' Ziva said touching her face in slight horror.

'Firstly don't touch your eyes, the make-up will smear. Secondly it's 'Panda', a Gander is a goose and thirdly you look damn hot!'

'I am not sure about this Abby...' Ziva had been in many frightening situations in her life, but this definitely got into the top ten.

'Don't worry! I'll look after you!' Abby said linking her arm through Ziva's and steering her into the lounge 'But first I gotta pee. I'll be back soon, then we'll go!'

Ziva gave Abby a convincing, but 100 fake smile and kept the smile on her face until Abby shut the bathroom door. When she heard the latch click she sprung into action. Ziva quickly sprinted into the kitchen where she had left her bag and rummaged in the depths for her cell phone. Finidng it she hasitly clicked speed dial 2# and waited for an answer.

'DiNozzo'

'Tony! Help me! Abby is taking me to a Goth club and she straightened my hair and put lots of eyeliner on me and made me wear really really tight pants! Help me!' Ziva said frantically.

'Woah slow down my crazy ninja chick! All I heard was _really tight pants. _Say again?_'_

'Hey Ziva? Where are you?' Abby's voice called from the lounge.

'Damn it! Tony you are going to die a slow and painful death next time I see you!'

'What?! Zi-' Tony's voice was cut off as Ziva slammed her phone shut and quickly shoved it in her bag.

'Ziva! There you are! Ready to go?' Abby said cheerily.

'Yeah...sure' Ziva said in fake happiness.

'Cool! Let's get going!' Abby grabbed her purse in one hand and Ziva's hand in her other. As Abby bounced out the door towards her car, she was completely oblivious her companion's lack of enthusiam. Ziva, on the other hand, being dragged along by Abby was wishing she had had the heart to refuse the bubbly girl in front of her. But she couldn't. Abby reminded her too much of someone she had lost. The infectios personality, innate sense of curiosity, large generous heart.

Tali...

**Okay, you likey?**

**Ye olde reviewes are much appreciated!**


End file.
